Forget Something?
by Anakin T Skywalker
Summary: A normal day in the Skywalker household... so what's missing?


To those of you who have been waiting forever for the next chapter of my other story, I apologize. I've just been struggling with the next chapters of that one. I promise, I will eventually finish it.

Here's just a little short story to break up the tension. And I still don't own Star Wars.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The door flew open._

_Startled, he whirled around to confront the invader, coming to stand between Padmé and the door._

_His hand slipped off his lightsaber when he recognized the intruder: Obi-Wan Kenobi. His old Master wore a bright smile, and his lips moved joyously, but Anakin couldn't hear a word he was saying._

_Suddenly, he felt that horrible floor-drops-out-from-under-your-feet kind of feeling, the one that makes your legs buckle and your face go so white you can feel the blood drain out._

_The feeling of failure._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin gasped and jerked to a half-sitting position on the bed.

_It was only a dream,_ he told himself, for what had to be the 874 trillionth time in his life. Shaking his head to clear the feeling, he settled back down onto the pillow. He glanced over to where Padmé lay beside him for reassurance, but the feeling of disquiet stayed with him. He felt as if he were forgetting something, something important…

He sat up with a jolt and practically flung himself from the bed.

The class! He was late for the piloting class he had to teach! Basic piloting was still the only class the Council allowed him to teach, and being late for it would _not _go over well. The Masters had been absolutely shocked when they'd found out about his "attachment", and he was still trying to prove to them that he was trustworthy, despite his breach of the code. He'd practically begged for them to let him teach a class as a way to prove himself, but they'd been unwilling to trust him with anything more than the beginners piloting course, which happened to begin at exactly 7:15 AM. Anakin strongly suspected that Master Windu had been the primary voice in the decision, and that he'd chosen the early class just to make things a little more difficult for Anakin.

It certainly seemed he'd succeeded; arriving late for the class was not going to impress the Council at all.

Just then, during a frantic search for his belt, he caught sight of the chrono. The glowing red display read 5:26; he still had plenty of time! He blew out a very relieved breath, then went back to looking for his belt, this time at a more relaxing pace. After locating it in the pile of clothes he'd left in a heap on the floor after last night's late trip, he popped into the children's rooms to make sure they were up and getting ready.

He found Luke and Leia already dressed, chattering excitedly about their first overnight exercise. Anakin personally thought four years was a bit young to begin training for night missions, but Padmé had given her consent, and he reasoned that his own reservations might be due to the late start of his own training.

Heading back to the master bedroom, his mind was again assaulted with that feeling that something was missing.

What was it? He went over the day's schedule in his mind; everything seemed right. Where was this nagging feeling coming from?

It was probably just a result of the unusual busyness of the last month or so. Between teaching that class, individual training appointments with the students, his own training, and his new job as the official chauffeur of the Jedi Temple, it was a miracle he could even remember his own name. In fact, there had already been at least two separate occasions when he'd briefly forgotten.

Yesterday had been especially bad; the Council had called him in for a surprise meeting and demanded a progress report. Then, after taking Luke and Leia back home, he'd had to return to the Temple to ferry not one, but two Master/Padawan teams to the starting points of their missions. Unfortunately, their destinations were an hour's drive apart by speeder. And once he'd dropped off the last set, he'd had to pick up another incoming team and take them back to the Temple before finally going home to collapse into bed beside his wife in their apartment.

_Today will be easier,_ he reminded himself as he hunted for his left boot. Padmé was up now, too; he could hear her running the faucet in the refresher, preparing for another long day at the Senate. She'd been working overtime, as well, pulling hard to get the large, extremely diverse group that was the Senate to agree on a solution the growing problem of overpopulation. It seemed everyone in the galaxy wanted to move to Coruscant these days, and the skyscrapers could only be built so **high.** Beings were ending up crowded into the lower levels, where crime flourished among the planet's new, often destitute inhabitants.

As usual, Padmé was taking on the problem as if it were entirely her own responsibility, and while she put up a strong **front**, Anakin knew she was really worn out. He didn't like it, but he'd long ago given up trying to argue with her. He smiled and paused in his quest for the elusive boot, reflecting that Padmé was probably the only person in the galaxy with a stronger will than his own.

_Although Leia is showing quite a bit of potential in that area. _His grin broadened, especially when he located his prodigal footgear half-buried under the Jedi robe he'd tossed in front of the 'fresher door. Hopping on one foot while tugging the boot onto the other, he made his way to the bedroom door and into the kitchen to start some toast. He was pretty sure his **black** glove was back in the refresher, but he was equally certain he wouldn't be getting in there for quite some time. He was glad there was another refresher in the apartment so he didn't have to wait to wash up and comb his hair.

He was toweling off his face when he heard the telltale beeping of the alarm clock – which he'd forgotten to turn off again – back in the bedroom. Flinging the towel aside, he raced to turn it off, then dashed back into the kitchen, which was beginning to take on the smoky smell of carbonized bread.

"Blast!" he said aloud, rescuing the smoldering bread slices from the toaster and popping in a second set. He examined the toast critically, trying to gauge just how burnt it was, then bit into it anyway. The kids would turn it down, but he'd learned back on Tatooine not to be picky about what he ate.

This time, he stood guard beside the toaster as it heated the bread. He'd been meaning to fix it, but he'd been getting home so late…

Shoving the last bite of "well-done" toast in his mouth, he whacked the button on the machine to make it release the two slices of bread, then plopped them on two plates.

"Luke! Leia!" he called. "Come eat!"

As their footsteps came pounding through the house, he poured two bowls of cereal – Aure-Bits for Leia and Star Pops for Luke – or was it the other way around? Suddenly, he couldn't remember which twin liked which cereal. That feeling of fear and forgetfulness came back as he added milk to the bowls. The twins were in their chairs, waiting expectantly; he took a deep breath and placed a bowl before each one. To his relief, they immediately began eating – he'd gotten it right. Exhaling yet another grateful sigh, he got out the jar of shuura jam and spread it on the twins' toast.

What was it he was forgetting? The feeling just wouldn't leave! Frustrated, he ducked back into the refresher to brush his teeth. He was almost finished when a high pitched, piercing "Daddeeeee!" startled him enough that he choked on his mouthwash. Gasping as the menthol burned its way through his nose, he rushed back to the kitchen.

"What –" he coughed "- what is it, Leia?"

"When are we leaving?"

He glanced at the chrono on the stove. "Uhhh… forty minutes?"

"Are you or mommy gonna pack our suitcases?"

It hit him like a thunderclap. He and Padmé had planned to do it last night, but he'd had a late trip, and Padmé had been stuck with the kids by herself all night. They'd both completely forgotten.

"I'm going to right now!" he announced, already running toward their bedrooms. It was out of the question to ask Padmé to do it; she had a difficult enough time getting ready as it was. The children watched as he quickly located the little rucksacks, stuffed a change of clothes inside for each child, then sat back, panting a little.

"You forgot socks, Daddy."

He added two pairs of socks.

"You put Leia's socks in my bag," pouted Luke. Anakin couldn't help but smile a little at the expression on his face.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized as he switched them. "Now, go brush your teeth, you two!"

Padmé came out of the bedroom, looking a little pale, dressed in her Senatorial robes but with her hair still down and her makeup undone.

Anakin stared at her in concern. "Are you all right, Love?"

She smiled thinly and nodded. "Yes, just tired. I'll tell you about it later. I missed you last night."

He drew her into his arms and held her. "I'll be home early tonight, I promise. We'll have a relaxing night, just the two of us."

She pulled back. "You have plans for the kids?"

"That overnight training at the Temple."

"Oh! Goodness, is that tonight? I completely forgot about that! Some mother I am!" she said it lightly, but it looked to Anakin like she might be going to cry.

"It's okay, Padmé. You've been busy – we've both been so busy… It's all right. Tonight, we'll have time." He leaned in to kiss her, and she gave him her lips; and for just that moment, everything stopped.

Then their moment was blasted into a billion fragments by Luke's cry of "Eeeeew! Mommy and Daddy are _kissing!"_

They broke apart, laughing and blushing.

"Now, where is Leia? I need to braid her hair…" she ran off to seek out her daughter and perform one of several tasks Anakin had yet to master. In the meantime, he ran back into the 'fresher to snatch his glove and his robe. He nearly suffocated when he walked into the small room; the air was so saturated with perfume – or maybe air freshener – that he could taste it in his mouth and feel it condense on his skin. Lunging after his glove, he nearly slipped on the smooth **stone **floor because of the residue on it. Coughing a little, he stumbled out of the room, pulled on his glove, scooped up his robe and ran out to the veranda, where Padmé had Luke and Leia waiting with their suitcases, Leia's hair freshly braided.

"Now, what have I forgotten to do?" Padmé was asking, her hands on her hips. She looked a bit better now.

"I keep asking myself that same question," laughed Anakin as he shrugged on his robe. "Okay, kids, give your mother kisses – I'm going to bring the speeder around."

He went down to the docking level, started the speeder, then brought it back up to the veranda. "Come on, get in," he told the twins.

Padmé leaned down for another quick kiss. "I'll see you tonight, Ani."

"See you then, Love." He pulled the speeder away, accompanied by a chorus of "Byyye, mommmeeeeeeeee!"

At the Temple, he dropped Luke and Leia off with their class, then went to teach his little pilots, still feeling like there was something he was missing. On the way back from the class, he met Obi-Wan, who seemed to be in an unusually cheerful mood.

"Have you any plans for tonight, Anakin?" he teased.

Surprised, Anakin thought back to his conversation with Padmé. "Uhhmmm, no, not really. I promised Padmé I'd be home early, though. Why?"

Obi-Wan's smile froze on his face. "Oh, erm, yes. When I saw her earlier this morning, she said you've both been keeping rather late hours, but I believe I now remember her saying something like that. Erm," he cleared his throat.

Anakin was puzzled. "What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan suddenly grinned widely, then forced his face into a carefully practiced neutral expression. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Something caught in my throat. If you'll excuse me for a moment."

Anakin watched him go, feeling suspicious of something, and more bewildered than ever. And he still felt that he was forgetting something monumental.

All day, that feeling followed him around, tagging along behind him and teasing, the way Luke and Leia often did.

It was still with him when he stopped in to kiss them goodbye.

It followed him all the way along the route **high** above Coruscant to the apartment.

When he was inside with Padmé, he suddenly couldn't stand it any more. He opened his mouth to speak –

- but she beat him to it.

"Ani, I have this awful feeling that I'm forgetting something really important."

"I've had that same feeling all day. Is it something to do with Luke and Leia? Did I forget to pack something in their bags?"

"I don't know; but I don't think it's with them. I can almost remember what it is, but it's not quite there."

They sat in concerned silence. Finally, she spoke again; this time, she was blushing a bright, pleased pink.

"Since we can neither of us remember what it is, I have something to tell you. I was going to tell you later, but I don't think I can wait any longer. Now that I finally have you alone –"

The door flew open.

Startled, he whirled around to confront the invader, coming to stand between Padmé and the door.

"Cngratulations!" shouted Obi-Wan Kenobi from the doorstep.

Padmé looked stunned. "H-how did you know…"

"Happy Anniversary!" Obi-Wan finished, wearing the biggest, brightest grin Anakin had ever seen on his face.

Suddenly, he felt that horrible floor-drops-out-from-under-your-feet kind of feeling, the one that makes your legs buckle and your face go so white you can feel the blood drain out.

The feeling of failure.

He'd forgotten their anniversary.

Horror-stricken, he turned to Padmé to begin apologizing, only to see the same emotion mirrored on her face.

"You forgot, too?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

There was a moment of silence. Then they both burst out laughing and fell into each other's arms.

"I- I'm glad that we both forgot," breathed Anakin, feeling tears at the back of his throat. "I would hate to forget and have you remember!"

Obi-Wan joined in the laughter, but they didn't really notice until he cleared his throat.

"I apologize for my intrusion, but this box is becoming a bit heavy," he said with a smile, handing Anakin a wrapped package.

"What is this?" he laughed.

"Why don't you two open it up and find out?"

They moved to one of the couches. Anakin let Padmé take her time, carefully removing the paper to keep from ripping it. When the box was free, the picture of its contents could clearly be seen.

"A toaster?" squealed Padmé.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in amazement. "How did you know we needed one?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Anakin, you've been talking about fixing yours for months now. With all that the Council's got planned for you, I knew you'd never get to it, so I got you one. It's an anniversary gift."

Anakin and Padmé laughed and thanked him.

He waved it off. "I had to do _something_ when I discovered that neither one of you were going to!"

"But how is it that you remembered, and we didn't?" asked Anakin.

"I had the date saved in my datapad. Actually, I would have rather thought you would, too."

Padmé blushed. "I've only been using my work on lately… I guess I just forgot."

Obi-Wan smiled. "And we all know Anakin's datapad has one primary purpose: hologames!" They shared another laugh. "But your question raises another: Padmé, you obviously were not asking how I knew about your anniversary a few minutes ago at the door. What _were_ you asking about?"

Padmé suddenly turned a brilliant red. "Well… I had planned on telling Ani this first…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked…"

But Anakin was staring at Padmé as realization dawned in his mind. Something in her Force signature that had been veiled by her preoccupation with work.

"Padmé – you're not – how long?"

"I've only known since yesterday, and I haven't seen an MD yet," she said softly, her face that same beautiful, rosy pink with pleasure.

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to look bewildered. Anakin saw, and filled him in. "It seems we're going to have another little Skywalker to chase," he announced, feeling his own face heat with pride.

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. "Well…" He broke into a smile. "Double congratulations, then! And let's hope this one has a better memory than its parents!"

"I'm all for that!" laughed Anakin.


End file.
